Mobile Networks (MNOs) may propose a Location Based Service (LBS) using macro cell ID. It is an information and entertainment service, accessible with mobile devices through the mobile network which use geographical position of the mobile device. Thanks to such services, it is possible to determine a time positioning of a mobile device to connect end users to nearby points of interest, advise them of current conditions such as traffic and weather, or provide routing and tracking information via wireless devices.
Nevertheless, the use of Cell ID based triangulation is not very precise. A user is only informed with an approximated accuracy, from 3 kilometers to 200 meters accuracy.
An alternative technical solution for localization is the usage of GPS. However, all handsets are not GPS enabled, which prevents a user from using GPS services, such as tracking services, marketing services, etc. . . . There is then a need in the art for a solution which provides a precise accuracy for such services.
It is then an object of the invention to provide information on the location of a remote device's holder with a better accuracy.
Thereto, the present invention provides a method for informing on the presence of a remote device's holder, said remote device's holder carrying a remote device, characterized in that it detects when the remote device's holder enters under coverage of a femto-cell or leaves the coverage of the femto-cell.
According to other aspects of the invention,                the method may comprise sending a message to a remote server said message comprising data able to identify said femto-cell;        the method may comprise determining the location of said remote device's holder;        the method may comprise sending data on the location of the remote device's holder to a predetermined list members, said predetermined list members being beforehand stored in said remote server, said location data being stored in said remote server;        the remote server may update and may store data on the location of the remote device's holder;        the method may comprise checking data on the location of the remote device's holder directly on a dedicated website or on a smart card web server (SCWS) connected to said remote server;        the method may comprise sending promotional data of a second remote server to the remote device's holder;        the method may comprise processing a profiling of said remote device's holder based on data determined by the second remote server;        the method may comprise using a handset as remote device;        the method may comprise using a Universal Integrated Circuit Card(UICC) as remote device;        the method may comprise using an over-the-air server as remote server.        
Thanks to the invention, it is advantageously possible to check more precisely, with better granularity than cell ID, the presence of a person such as a family member in an identified place equipped with a femto-cell.
The invention provides advantageously a targeted advertising.